PAGE RP: Juno vs Lamp - Who is the stronger girl?
This is a PAGE RP of Juno (Imperial Wyrm) versus Lamp (The Alpha). The fight takes place on October 18, 1052 (2013 in real life). Episode 1: Crash landing Imperial Wyrm Juno sat inside her castle reading comic books. She was bored, with no one to fight on Planet Majin. She wanted to fight strong people on other planets, she wanted to explore the galaxies. It was time for her to leave, temporarily, of course. One of the generals of the military would rule in her absence, probably. After everyone knew she would be going away for a while, she took the elevator to the top of the castle, where her ship was. Her mechanic was there, after working on it. Mechanic: There you go, good as new. Its ready for use. Juno: Thanks. I will see you again one day...but it may be a long time from now. -Juno pressed the button for the ships door, a hatch opens and she climbs inside the ship- -There is a kitchen, a bedroom, a dining room, a bathroom, and a control room, it is her own private ship- Juno: Ahhh this will be fun. Time for an adventure. -She climbs into the control room and looks at the controls for the ship, thinking hard and pressing buttons, she brings up a 3D space map and looks at it- Lets see...I'm here..there is a planet over there in that galaxy, never been there before. -She activates the ships engines and presses some controls, pulling levers, and shifting mechanisms in the process- Juno: Launch now! -The ship blasts off into the sky, through the orange clouds of Planet Majin, and into space!- The Alpha Lamp was flying around in space seeing as 14th would be gone for a few weeks, so she went out exploring, she was flying around near a star, which was pretty near the spaceship, and just looking at all the oribiting planets from a distance. Imperial Wyrm -Juno's ship flies off into the stars and passes by as a shining flash of light, heading for Earth- Juno: I wonder what that planet is... -Juno had never been to Earth before- -The shining flash of light looks like a comet as it passes by Lamp, it is interstellar space travel- The Alpha Lamp thinks, "Maybe i can try to race against that comet." Lamp says after she powers up and flies towards it at about two times its speed, once reaching it she slows down to its speed and lets it catch up. Imperial Wyrm The flashing comet flies past Lamp and eventually makes it way to Earth, flying down into its atmosphere, and passing down the clouds. Juno: Wow, this planet is beautiful. -She looks at the clouds outside of the window and didn't notice Lamp- The Alpha As Lamp had seen what it was, a spaceship, she immediately flew towards it at several times its speed and landed on it, she held onto it so she would fly off as well, currently she was waiting for it to do something. Imperial Wyrm -Juno senses Lamp's power level and at the same time, her ship has run out of fuel- Juno: Gah! The mechanic didn't give it enough gas...that lazy good for nothing...I will fire him! -The flashing comet that is her ship loses its glow and appears to be a metal white ship that looks like a zeppelin kind of and has the Majin symbol on it, the ship then begins to fall instead of fly, it is crash landing- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! IM CRASHING! The Alpha Lamp notices the symbol but does not really make any sense of it, she moves under the ship and just grabs the part of it that faces down and flies down to the ground, placing it down, waiting for something to happen. Imperial Wyrm -Juno notices the ship has landed on the ground, she feels something has moved it, she then steps out of the ship and onto Earth in a forest- Huh? So this is the planet... -She then notices Lamp- Who are you? You are like me, a Majin! The Alpha "I'm lamp, Where are you from? I didn't know that other majins were alive." Lamp says. Imperial Wyrm Juno: My name is Juno and I am the warrior princess of the Planet Majin, which was colonized by a being who separated from Buu long ago. The Alpha "Buu... I remember that name." Lamp says, being somewhat disgusted by hearing it, perhaps you should ask her about it. Imperial Wyrm Juno: Yes, you see...Buu was a creature created by Bibidi, to conquer the universe so that he could rule it. Buu was also the ancestor of all Majins and we are descended from him. He split into, one side of him became good and the other evil. The evil side was killed by a Saiyan named Goku who lived on Earth long ago. My father told me this. The Alpha "Well, You see, I seemed to be a prototype of him, I even went back in time with my boyfriend and saw a battle with him and someone called Vegito, I woke up in space, near the place where he was supposedly created." Lamp says. Imperial Wyrm Juno: Then that means..you are centuries old. You are the oldest Majin in existence today, since the good incarnation of Buu has been dead for a long time. Fascinating, my father told me all about this. One of our ancestors saw the battle between Vegito and Buu and wrote about it. OH..wait a minute then...this is Earth? I've heard about it but..wow..I didn't know this was Earth. The Alpha "Yes, This is earth, Do you have any more questions?" Lamp says with her eyes sky blue, her eyes might be only thing that can be considered different from other majins. Imperial Wyrm Juno: Uhhh..no not really. But..I haven't had a good fight in a long time. Lamp, would you want to spar with me? I'm feeling energized. -Juno's fists spark with lightning and she gets a purple aura, wanting to battle- The Alpha Lamp shrugs and says "Sure." as she just stands there, not seeming to enter any combat pose but still ready. Episode 2 - The fight Imperial Wyrm Juno: HAAAA!!!! -Juno powers up and releases a pink shockwave which destroys trees and makes a crater, it blows Lamp backwards and she rushes at Lamp, kicking her and sending her flying- The Alpha Lamp is sent flying but does a backflip and lands on her feet and flashes white as she grows taller, to about the length of super buu and has a somewhat different outfit as she then just points at her and creates an eclipse cannon of the color blue, she fires it as the cannon disappears and it turns into a large beam that flies at a great velocity towards juno. Imperial Wyrm -Juno counter attacks with a Super Kamehameha, clashing with the cannon and creating a shockwave, destroying many trees in the process and making the crater bigger- Juno: -powers up and her purple aura gets bigger, she sparks with lightning and her power increases, her beam sends Lamp's shockwave back- The Alpha Lamp uses the dimensional time warp as it seems that she was winning the clash but lamp appears behind her, floating at the height of her head and launching a round house kick right to her neck, which would throw her away and cause both beams to combine into one and fly away into a mountain and cause massive damage. Imperial Wyrm -Knocked into a mountain, Juno rises from the smoke of the explosion and disappears, she then appears behind Lamp and kicks her rapidly in the back, followed by an energy blast- The Alpha Lamp is pushed forwards a little bit and turns at the last second and throws out a small energy blast towards her, resulting in an explosion and smoke, she jumps right through it and delivers a swift kick to her chest and spin around and launches a kick to chin and then she does a frontflip in the air, a few meters above the ground and fires a vanishing beam. Imperial Wyrm -Juno blocks the energy blast and goes intangible as soon as Lamp kicks her, she then disappears and appears floating above Lamp, firing a purple sphere in the air- ASSAULT RAIN! -hundreds of death beams rain down on the battlefield, causing an explosion and pelting down on Lamp- The Alpha Lamp jumps into the 'Pink' Form and uses her collosal sword, along with a combination of the dimensional time warp to slow time down, to deflect and parry all of the beams that were supposed to hit her, about ten hit around her arms, but she quickly regenerated and pointed the metal sort of blaster on her second hand towards juno and charges up a beam, black and purple in color, and fired it towards juno, if it hits it will cause an explosion that outshines the sun for a second. Imperial Wyrm -Juno teleports and goes behind Lamp, firing a chocolate beam at her but turning her into a jawbreaker instead of a chocolate bar- The Alpha Using backtrack lamp uses the dimensional time warp and instead stands on the head of Juno and then spins around and stomps on her head, sending her down like a drill into the ground and then jumping up into the air and firing three short blasts of energy towards where she was drilled down. Imperial Wyrm -Juno rises out of the ground, powering up after being hit, she fires many, many energy blades at Lamp which cut her like a razor, then she teleports and strikes Lamp from behind- The Alpha Lamp raises her sword up and parries the energy blades, she is struck from behind as she is sent down to the ground, luckily she lands on her feet and turns around and fires five short ki blasts from the sort-of-blaster on her arm as she then flies up to juno and enters the dimensional time warp, slowing time down, and attempting to cut juno in half with the sword that is almost as long as she is. Imperial Wyrm -Juno puts her arms in a blocking stance and goes intangible, she then appears back on the ground and in a fighting stance, firing many death beams at Lamp- The Alpha Lamp looks down as she exits the pink form and instead absorbs a rainbow wisp that comes down from the sun, not really visible due to the light as her outfit stars changing colors every second and she gets a glowy effect added to her and her charge-up aura changes colors every second as well, she holds out her arm as she creates a barrier to block the death beams, buu used this barrier once in an episode, and then looks at her "You know, I just noticed, you aren't wearing that much clothing" lamp says as she then opens her palm and fires a positive bomb down towards juno. Imperial Wyrm Juno: Uhh...different fashion style on Planet Majin. -Juno says as she dodges the positive bomb and swirls around Lamp so fast, it causes a tornado to engulf her, then Juno blasts the tornado with a thunder bolt, sending Lamp miles away and into a mountain, making it explode- The Alpha Lamp is sent into a mountain, but she slows down the second before hitting it and uses the show-stopper right at juno, punching her in the face with ki around her fist which would infact send her at twice the force, the fact that she used her stretchy arm to hit her only doubled the force, lamp then turns around and charges up a kamehameha and then fires it towards her and then says "Well, Your fashion style is very different indeed, and i didn't really know we had a planet." Imperial Wyrm -Juno blocks but is still sent back very far, she then stretches like taffy and punches Lamp in the face- Juno: Yeah..I know I look inappropriate to some Earthlings, but a lot of the women on my planet dress like this. Its pretty common. The Alpha "Well, I don't really consider it that weird, well, i mainly had this outfit since i woke up in space, i learned how to change into my original outfit after being with my boyfriend for an amount of time for some reason." Lamp blocks the punch as she powers up, adding more glowing effects to her as well as absorbing more rainbow wisps, gaining more power in the rainbow wisp form right in front of her would make it feel like she has on drugs or something, lamp then nearly instantly moves her foot to her chin and as she flies one centimeter off the ground she uses the dimensional time warp to slow time down and releases a barrage of kicks and punches before exiting it and then firing a simple vanishing beam, which would glow with the color rainbow and have rings around it due to power. Imperial Wyrm ''' -Juno dodges some of the punches and kicks but gets hit by many and is blown into many trees, ripping trees out of the ground- Juno: Ow..and by the way, who is your boyfriend? Is he a Majin? '''The Alpha Lamp says "Not really, He is a saiyan, He's also the first person i met." and then lamp opens both of her palms and points them at her and begins to repeatedly fire vanishing beams. Imperial Wyrm -Juno smirks and teleports, punching Lamp in the face and sending her flying, she then teleports above Lamp and slams her down to the ground, she hits a mountain and it explodes- The Alpha Lamp is sent away but she stops herself from hitting the mountain as she powers up and then uses the dimensional time warp to appear next to juno and grabs her head and spin her around and then create a lolipop chainsaw, one of her moves and just holding it out in front of her so it would slice her aparrt while she's spinning. Imperial Wyrm -Juno is sliced up into pink, slimy ribbons by lollipop chainsaw but her remains fly away and she regenerates back into how she was before she got cut up- Juno: Hmph...alright..I'm gonna go all out now. I'm going to transform! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! -Juno yells as she levitates into the air and a sphere of pink light engulfs her, her power level increases alot and she sparks with lightning- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Trees are ripped out of the ground and an earthquake is caused, lightning is in the sky- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! -lightning strikes the ground and causes a crater, Juno's sphere is struck by lightning and the sphere shatters, a shockwave hits Lamp and all of the forest is destroyed, reducing it to a barren desert wasteland- -There is silence as there is smoke everywhere in the desert wasteland, then, Juno appears, she is wearing a purple, black, and yellow vest, headphones, and gauntlets, the tentacles on her head have also grown a lot longer and look like piggytails- Juno: I call this my magic form. I am a lot stronger in this. -The tentacles on her head create dark magic orbs, she prepares to fire them- The Alpha Lamp points towards juno as she powered up and then flew towards juno at speeds which can be considered stuiculous at that range and then launched a series of kicks and punches to her face and then spinning around and launching a vanishing beam in her face. Episode 3 - Going all out Imperial Wyrm -Juno vanishes and then appears behind Lamp, she fires a chocolate beam from her head tentacle which turns Lamp into a jawbreaker, but she can still talk and attack as a jawbreaker (like what happened with Vegito) - The Alpha Lamp, as a jawbreaker, quickly moves around and as she can herself revert the effects she appears behind juno as her normal self, grabs her head tentacle and spins her around until juno basically sorrounded herself in a rope that was her head tentacle and then she throws juno down to the ground and fires a kamehameha. towards her. Imperial Wyrm -Juno went intangible when Lamp tried to grab her head tentacle, she then went tangible again and powered up in her magic form, hitting Lamp with a barrage of energy punches and kicks, creating a shockwave- The Alpha Lamp is sent back but stops herself from flying too far and absorbs more rainbow wisps and creates a positive bomb and then enters a kamehameha pose and fires it towards juno as a giant rainbow kamehameha that changes colors every second and she then splits it into several beams so she can move them around with an easy chance to hit, she makes some of them come at juno and others just spin around in circles. Imperial Wyrm ''' -Juno creates a telekinetic shield which knocks the beams back and makes them hit Lamp, Juno then powers up and makes the shield stronger- '''The Alpha Lamp opens her palm and fuses all the beams knocked back into an orb and awaits her attack. Imperial Wyrm -Juno leaps out and lunges at Lamp, punching her in the gut and going through her, Juno's fist coming out of her back, Juno then releases an electro shock which shocks Lamp- The Alpha Lamp is easily punched through as she regenerates pretty quickly and pushes the orb into her face at light speed, and same with the other beams, as she then moves away, The electricity didn't affect her that much. Imperial Wyrm Juno is pulverized by the orb but regenerates back to normal. She then vanishes and Lamp feels she is being strangled. A tentacle is wrapped around her neck, choking her. "Bye bye!" Juno says, her eyes glowing red. Her finger turns into a blade like weapon and she stabs Lamp in her pressure point, knocking her out. She lets go of her and the unconscious Lamp falls into the forest below, making a crater. The Alpha Lamp simply falls down and lays unconscious on the ground. The end... Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Page RP Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II